Forever and Always
by BurningFlame0116
Summary: When Tatsuya drinks a potion fate changes forever. His emotions return, and he struggles with these forbidden emotions that he never had. Miyuki trying to find a cure, friends clueless, and now a transfer student? With the transfer student, it teaches him the beauty and pain of emotions that was forbidden. But the clock of fate is ticking, and time can't go backwards - can it?


_Summary: _When Tatsuya drinks a potion everything changes forever. His emotions somehow return, and he goes through the struggle with these forbidden emotions that he never had. Miyuki desperately trying to find a cure, friends clueless, and now a transfer student? With the arrival of the transfer student, it teaches him the beauty and pain of these emotions that he was forbidden. But the clock of fate is ticking, and time can't go backwards- can it?

**Hi Guys! This idea came to mind when I was rereading the manga Mahouka koukou no Rettousei. The idea popped in my head and I decided to write a fanfic because I loved the idea. I read some of the fanfics in Mahouka koukou no Rettousei, and finding that it would be interesting I decided to write WRITE WRIIITEEE. Anyhow, first Chapter. First fanfic in this category. Also I'm so sorry for delaying my other updates. :( I kind of got discouraged into writing more fanfiction and decided to stop, but I at least wanted to finish the ones I wrote before I do. Anyways~**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 1: The mistake that makes the clocks of fate tick...

**At the First High School:**

_TATSUYA SHIBA P.O.V.:_

"Tatsuya drink up! It's a party after all! Party Time!" exclaimed Erika as her flowing red dress flowed behind her. She giggled and hiccuped, indicating that she was drunk. My eyes looked around the room. Parties weren't as entertaining as I thought they would be. This was my first, but from what I can see, the only "real" point of "parties" was to enjoy yourself as much as possible. Erika staggered as she walked across the ballroom. She really was enjoying herself to the max. Or was it? Yet Tatsuya didn't answer his one question, as Erika came toward me. She swung her arm around my shoulder, myself not budging. She slurred her words, which I couldn't figure out. Something like "Heyyyy Tatsuyyuu, haw is the portyyyy?"

"This is why you never give the Erika alcohol." Leo sighed as he wlaked over to me, taking a sip of his beer, "she can't control herself."

I fidget my tie, looking around the ballroom. It was an annual party in the First High school. As strange as it is, they offered alcohol. _Do they intentionally want their students to get drunk and go crazy?_

And I refused to go to this annual party, and I only came for one reason - because Miyuki wanted to go. Whether I like it or not, wherever she goes I must follow, unless she insists i leave her alone. But I am her bodyguard, and I won't let anyone hurt her. ANYONE. If they do, I won't hesitate to murder them at the spot.

I will annihilate anyone that hurts Miyuki.

Because that's the only thing that matters. Everything else is not important.

My world revolves around her.

"You okay Tatsuya?"

I turn my head to Leo, as he gives me a concerned look, "I'm fine, why?"

"Well," He explained asking the waitress for another glass, "Your face looked a little scary."

"That so.." I muttered as my eyes stared at Miyuki.

She was beautiful, so very beautiful. Her attire wasn't to exposed nor to covered, but just right. IT was a beautiful bluish white. It really suited her. Pure, delicate. Not tainted of the things of this corrupted world...

"Leo, what does alcohol taste like? Isn't it sour?" I ask as Leo looks at me wide eyed.

"You, like, NEVER drank alcohol?"

"The contents of alcohol are sour, and for beer it's bitter and fizzy. Is it appetizing? I never really tried it myself." I explained to him as he gave a sigh.

"Their serving a exquisite beer tonight, you should try it. Want a glass? I'll go ask." Leo offered as I nodded.

"Thanks, Leo." I stated as I leaned my head against the wall, my eyes still on Miyuki, who was on the other side of the room. She giggled and laughed with her friends and classmates. If she was happy, then I was content. She's the only thing I need.

Leo jogged over to me, two beer glasses in his hands. He hands one to me, " I did a sampler before i got it for you. I made your's very light. I like bitter beer so mine's are much darker." Leo commented handing me a glass.

"It's best if you don't get drunk, we have to deal with that pink haired girl later anyway."

I take the very first sip of my beer. It was everything that I thought it would be - bitter, fizzy, somewhat like soda. I took another sip, and another, soon realizing that I had finished the glass. Leo gave me a smile. I just gave him a blank stare, looking back to wherever Miyuki wandered off too.

"Onii-sama!" Miyuki called to me as I turned to her, giving her the smile that is, and will always be mean't for her.

"What is it, MIyuki?"

"Onii-sama I think-"

But before she could finish her sentence my vision started to blur, and everything seemed unclear. Immediately I thought that it was the beer. My head started to ache as I felt myself slowly falling,

"ONII-SAMA!" Was the last word I heard from Miyuki as I collapsed on the floor.

* * *

**-The next morning-**

* * *

**At First High School:**

_ERIKA P.O.V.:_

"I was drunk okay? Happy that I admitted it you asshole?" I yell at him giving him a frown, "Anyways do you think Tatsuya's alright?"

Leo sighed, "Don't change the subject. You said that-"

SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BASTARD!" screamed Erika as she tackled Leo to the ground, trying to throw punches. Of course Leo dodged them, and with Leo-like strength he managed to get me off of him. But I was still pissed - yet worried. Tatsuya all of a sudden collapsed, and me and Leo had to drag him over to his house. It seemed really off. What could make him collapse? Did he drink to much alcohol?

"Tatsuya!" I heard Leo call as I turned my head sharply to the source of the voice. Sure enough, Tatsuya was standing there with his emotionless gaze. But his aura, seemed a bit off. Usually he had a more...composed presence but it seemed that it was diminishing. Of course, it might just be me and his alcohol.

'You okay Tatsuya?" I asked as he looked over to me.

He didn't say a word. I got quite pissed. He usually would at least answer my question. Even a look of annoyance would work.

"Oi Tatsuya!-" I yell at him, being the red headed person I am.

"He still isn't feeling well, for now can you please leave Onii-sama alone?" Miyuki said to me, defense for her older brother. Tatsuya put a hand on Miyuki's shoulder, signaling her that it was fine as he walked to his seat.

Leo went up to MIyuki, whispering some nonsense in her ear.

"Onii-sama had a very bad headache that he had to go to the hospital, and he hasn't been thinking straight. He refused to stay at home and rest, so he came to school today. Please understand that he is having a hard time." Miyuki stated as Leo nodded.

"I get it, hope he gets better." Leo says with concern as I gave a nod.

"For once, I agree with you on something." I comment as he looks at me, irritated. We break into a small fit when we saw the teacher walk in.

"Class, take your seats. I will be introducing a new student to all of you today." She announced.

* * *

_Miyuki P.O.V._

I glanced at Onii-sama in worry. Will it really be alright? Everyone is suspicious about Onii-sama's health. But that's not everything, according to Fujibayashi Kyouko. Can I trust her? Onii-sama said that I can, and that he will be fine, but its not isn't it? If the Yotsuba clan hears of this, who knows what will happen. I'm scared. Onii-sama looks at me,, and seeing that I had, to, stared at him gave me a reassuring nod. I had to calm down. Onii-sama is going through so much pain I can't even imagine. I have to trust him. But with his forbidden emotions he would never obtain, will it really be okay?


End file.
